


Give Me Silver, Give Me Gold

by childrenofthesun



Series: Sunny's Art Collective [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun
Summary: A collection of my NSFW Good Omens artworks, both related to written works I've created and otherwise. Chapter titles indicate pairing and the story they're related to (as applicable), and the index at the beginning indicates any additional warnings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Sunny's Art Collective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540075
Comments: 18
Kudos: 237





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to compile all my GO art pieces outside of the fics they're related to, plus any other art I draw for the fandom. There are three separate compilations, all in the same series for ease of navigation/so you can ignore a specific genre of art you'd rather steer clear of - NSFW noncon (A Promise from a Liar) NSFW with noncon excluded (Give Me Silver, Give Me Gold) and SFW (Take My Heart in Your Bare Hands).
> 
> Titles are all from I Am That by The Fratellis.
> 
> Please do not repost.

1\. Reciprocity, chapter 6 - Crowley/Aziraphale, nudity, implied genitalia

2\. Crowley/Aziraphale, nudity, implied oral, implied genitalia

3\. Crowley/Aziraphale, Reverse Omens, Ineffable Wives, implied fingering

4\. Crowley/Aziraphale, CBT with a humbler, bondage, visible genitalia


	2. Aziraphale/Crowley, Reciprocity Chapter 6




	3. Crowley/Aziraphale, oral sex on the throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an art fill for the kink meme for a fully-clothed Crowley giving a naked Aziraphale oral. The addition of the throne was my own idea, and honestly, Crowley, why do you have to be such a dramatic bitch, it was so hard to draw that goddamn thing
> 
> Original prompt can be found here: https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=1233256#cmt1233256


	4. Crowley/Aziraphale, Reverse Omens, Ineffable Wives, sex in the garden of Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Pho, and the lovely birthday fic xe wrote for me <3
> 
> Fic can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300999


	5. Crowley/Aziraphale, CBT with a humbler, bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filling my own prompts on the kinkmeme like
> 
> (Original prompt can be found here: https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?thread=2377305#cmt2377305)


End file.
